femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayana Armstrong (Welcome to the Game II)
Ayana Armstrong (though she's never verbally referred to as such in the game) acts as one half of the main pair of killers in Welcome to the Game II. Acting as an enforcer for the group known as Noir, an extremely mysterious Shadow Web-based cult that uses The Prey as a front for kidnapping and murdering young women for entertainment purposes on the Deep Web. In-game Ayana and her lover spend the night breaking into Clint Edward's apartment to either intimidate or kill him after he starts snooping into the investigation of Amelea's disappearance. Description Ayana is a Caucasian woman dressed in the same attire as her boyfriend composed of a black t-shirt, black pants, white sneakers, and a plastic white mask. Her hair is brunette and is done up in a ponytail. Her mask comes with red lipstick and she's a lot shorter and lithe compared to her bulky, towering lover. She is also armed with a hammer. Gameplay Despite being the main antagonists narrative-wise, gameplay-wise, the Noir couple are quite possibly the least active threats out of the Police, the Breather, and Lucas Kumiega. The man will stalk the player from a variety of random locations: The balcony, the bed, one of the many hallways, the stairwell, and the alleyway. He'll stand dead still and simply stare Clint down. The only way to get rid of him is by turning your back to him and counting to 30. This will ward him off and make him vanish. If Clint were to approach him, his lover will come up behind him and bludgeon him to death with a hammer, yielding a "Killed" Game Over. He also appears at the window, however, their behavior is much different when it comes to the window. If you visit a site on the Deep Web and it absolutely doesn't load, start keeping an eye on your window, because chances are it's open. Keep checking it until you see someone there, then do the "turn your back and count to 30" strategy. If you were to completely ignore and neglect this, they'll kill you at your desk. They also get much more aggressive when you turn your lights off, and produce all kinds of harmless ambiance to creep you out, like humming, breathing, and stomping. They even knock on your door sometimes. Ending They have heavy involvement in the game's ending, as after Clint succeeds in tunneling to the Shadow Web, he's invited to the lobby by Adam. On the way there, he's jumped by Noir and taken to Adam's skyline office, where he reveals he's the leader of Noir. Depending on the player's choice, the man either escorts Clint out or the woman slits his throat. Quotes * "Boo." - The woman upon taking Clint by surprise. * *giggling* ''- The woman during and after her murder of Clint. Gallery Trivia * On the lobby computer, there's a resident dossier that almost certainly belongs to the female half of Noir. Her name is '''Ayana Armstrong', she's 29, and is noted to "Always wears black, very mysterious. Guy named Adam visits her often." Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Full Face Mask Category:Murderer Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Stalker Category:Kidnapper Category:Henchwoman Category:Assassin Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Happy Ending Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Sadist Category:Conspirator